La Despedida de Giles
by Miina
Summary: Giles regresa a Inglaterra y los demás le hacen una fiesta de despedida...muy especial... leed y dejad reviews! ;)


Qué rápido pasa el tiempo... Recuerdo cuando vine aquí por primera vez. Sunnydale, el instituto, la biblioteca... y esa superficial animadora. Buffy. Quién lo iba a decir. Y ahora... hay que verla, como ha cambiado. Por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar; muerte, destrucción, abominación y, sobre todo, la repentina marcha de Ángel. Xanders y Willow también han sufrido con ella. Són los únicos que han permanecido a su lado desde el principio, aunque no los únicos que la han apoyado. Si no fuera por todos ellos, tal vez no lo habría logrado. Y ahora... ahora tendrá que seguir adelante. Pero seguro que lo consigue, es fuerte. Y yo ya no le sirvo para nada. Tengo que dejar de preocuparme, sin mi se las arreglará mucho mejor. No soy más que un viejo estorbo, un incunable abandonado en una antigua bilioteca. Y aquí estoy de nuevo. En la biblioteca del instituto, encima de la Boca del Infierno. Me alegro de que la hayan reconstruido; Sunnydale no era el mismo sin su instituto. Quería volver a verla antes de regresar a mi Inglaterra natal. Y aquí está, detrás de esta puerta se encierran todos mis recuerdos.  
  
ÑIEEEEEK  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!  
  
Las gafas de Giles se deslizaron hasta el suelo del susto que le dieron sus jóvenes compañeros. Buffy, Willow, Xanders, Tara, Riley, Anya... se recolocó las gafas... e incluso Spike. Éste, al sentirse observado durante un período de tiempo superior al del resto, comentó:  
  
-Yo solo he venido por mi 0 negativo con Krispies -señaló las mesas preparadas con algo de aperitivo.  
  
-Él siempre tan agradecido -murmuró Xanders con falsa sonrisa. Buffy, ignorando los comentarios, se dirigió a Giles:  
  
-No creerías que te irías sin despedida, ¿no?  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que yo, chicos...  
  
-¿Podemos comer ya o nos esperamos al funeral?  
  
-Anya -amonestó Xanders.  
  
-¿Qué? Tiene que admitir que ya no está demasiado joven...  
  
-Será mejor que empecemos ya... todo esto me recuerda el espíritu de Hannuka -suspiró, soltando dulcemente la mano de Tara.- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando el año pasado...  
  
Nadie prestaba ya atención a la conversación (ni a Giles), concentrados como estaban en engullir rápidamente más de lo que podían digerir. Entonces, Tara se llevó aparte a Willow:  
  
-Willow...  
  
-La fiesta fue muy bonita, con la decoración y las luces y...  
  
-... tengo que decirte algo... -dijo frotándose las manos nerviosa con los ojos entrecerrados (como siempre, en realidad)- ... yo... he conocido... un nuevo aquelarre y...  
  
-¿De verdad? ¡Estupendo! Ya me las presentarás, seguro que juntas...  
  
-Willow... lo que te voy a decir... no te va a gustar... -empezó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y Willow la miró prestándole atención por primera vez, acercándose a ella con preocupación.  
  
-¡Oh no! Si os vais a besar delante de todos me vuelvo a Los Angeles -. Nadie pudo evitar girarse hacia la puerta (excepto Spike, demasiado ocupado con los Krispies).  
  
-¡Cordelia! -exclamaron a la vez Buffy y Willow (Xanders ahogó un grito de terror).  
  
-Si, que pasa, soy yo, la inmejorable Cordelia. ¿Es que me habéis echado de menos? Y si esas dos van a besarse, necesito una bolsa para vomitar o se ensuciará mi precioso vestido nuevo.  
  
-Ya veo, qué maravilla. Combinas estupendamente el lila con el lila. ¿Te ha causado un gran esfuerzo decidirte? -soltó Anya- ¿Porqué la miras así, Xanders? ¿Y si cerraras la boca?  
  
-Vaya, Buffy. Veo que la cazadora se ha espavilado a buscar nuevo novio mientras Ángel se retuerce de dolor en soledad -Riley miró interrogante a Buffy, y ella se encogió de hombros- ¿Éste también es un vampiro? -le guiñó el ojo.  
  
-¿Yo? No, no, de ningún modo. Yo...  
  
-Déjalo Riley -susurró Buffy-, es Cordelia, ella es así.  
  
Mientrastanto, Tara volvió a centrarse en Willow:  
  
-... ese aquelarre... bueno, son tres hermanas...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos miraron quién había llegado ahora:  
  
-¿Perdón? -dijo Paige- Ah, Tara, estás aquí. ¿Es esta tu amiga Willow?  
  
Detrás de ella entraron dos parejas que se dirigieron hacia Tara y Willow, ignorando al resto.  
  
-S-s-si... Willow -se giró hacia ella-, mira, éstos son Piper y su marido Leo; es un ángel.  
  
-¿Alguién me llama? -preguntó Ángel, sacando la cabeza por la puerta.  
  
Una voz en Off resonó por toda la estancia:  
  
-¡NO!, Aún no ha llegado tu turno en esta historia, vuelve pá dentro con los otros.  
  
-Y... y ella es Phoebe y su reconciliado marido y ex-muerto y actual demonio... Cole.  
  
Él sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-Bonita família -comentó Xanders.  
  
-Creía que todos los demonios eran feos y con cuernos...  
  
-Eh, Spike, cierra el pico, ¡vampiro inútil!  
  
-Anya, cariño, tranquilízate...  
  
-¿Cariño? ¿A quién llamas cariño, Xanders? ¿Estás saliendo con esa...?  
  
Sin hacer caso de la pelea inminente, Tara siguió con lo suyo:  
  
-Y esta es... bueno, es... P-p-p-pa...  
  
-Paige, encantada de conocerte, Willow -dijo la aludida-. Tara me ha hablado mucho de tí.  
  
-¿Tara? -arqueó una ceja Willow.  
  
-Bueno, ella y yo... yo... es que...  
  
-Somos novias -cortó Paige-. ¿No te lo había dicho ya Tara?  
  
-Ah, ah, ah... -la voz en off siguió cantando "ah ah ah ui ui ui ua!"- yo... adiós Tara -y se fue corriendo.  
  
-Willow... lo siento...  
  
-Tranquila, ya lo superará -dijo Paige, cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela hacia la puerta-. Adiós, chicos, ¡bonita fiesta!  
  
-Vamos, Phoebe, deja ya de comer...  
  
-E que tá mu rico, Piper... ¡Adiós, aciaz po tó!  
  
Una vez ya hubieron salido todos...  
  
-Pues el demonio ese no estaba nada mal...  
  
-¡Anya!  
  
Ajena a todo, Willow salía del baño cuando...  
  
-¡Oz!  
  
-Willow... No, no te desmayes, yo solo... -la coge en brazos y la lleva a la biblioteca-. ¡Chicos, Willow se encuentra mal!  
  
-Dadle algunos Krispies, a ver si mejora... estos no, Xanders, ¡estos son para mi!  
  
-Aparta, Spike, ¡hay que reanimarla!  
  
Buffy ya se acercaba desde atrás para atender a su amiga cuando ésta abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza 180º.  
  
-Hola, Buffy -la miró malévolamente, tras lo cual su cabeza recuperó su posición habitual, cerrando y abriendo de nuevo los ojos:- lo siento, es la sorpresa... Oz, yo, he estado pensando...  
  
-¿Cuando estás inconsciente piensas?  
  
-Oz... -cogió fuertemente una de las manos de él (la que lleveba una tirita de unos 10 cm.), y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del hombre lobo.  
  
-Wi-wi-wi... -"We, we, we will rock you", aportó la voz en Off- Willow, yo...  
  
Ella, conmovida por las lágrimas, dijo:  
  
-Yo también, Oz.  
  
-¿A tí también te ha picado un pez volador en la mano derecha?  
  
-Noooo... iba a decirte que aún te quiero y yo...  
  
-Oh, vaya, justo cuando yo ya lo había superado. Pero bueno, nunca es demasiado tarde...  
  
-¿Puedo... puedo besarte?  
  
Él asintió y se fundieron en un dulce beso mientras los demás, a su alrededor, aplaudían de la emoción.  
  
-¡Que se besen, que se besen!  
  
-Ya se estan besando, Xanders -le reprendieron Anya y Cordelia a la vez.  
  
-¿Eh? Oh, si claro...  
  
Momento en el cual, Willow abrió los ojos de par en par y les dedicó una mirada maquiavélica.  
  
-Je, je, je...  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ............................................................................ .......  
  
NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:  
  
Gwen: Espero que os haya gustado la primera parte de la "Despedida de Giles"... aún quedan muchos personajes por aparecer y muchas chorradas por contar, de momento hemos terminado con el "capítulo Willow" (lo siento, no tengo nada contra las lesbianas, pero me traumatizó mucho que Willow dejara a Oz, y tenía que expresar mi dolor interior de algún modo... jejejejje, estoy un poco ida...).  
  
Rinoa: AH!!! Por k pone ojos de loca mientras dice "je je je"??? bueno Oz es el segundo mejor, pero todos saben k el mejor es Spikeeeeee! (y k ademas me kiere a mi, no os habeis fijado k pide "0 negativo"? no A, ni B ni AB, O!!! Me kiere!!!!) Aki vais a er nuetras paranoias hechas realidad!!!!  
  
Gwen: Bueno, de momento hemos tenido una aparición estelar de las protagonistas de "Embrujadas" (lo siento si hay algún fan, nosotras no seguimos la serie, así que lo hemos apañado como nos iba mejor...), pero a lo largo de esta historia iran apareciendo "otros" personajes...  
  
Rinoa: Y el proximo capitulo kien? Jay y Bob? Devon? (no el sawa por desgracia XD) el niño con sexto sentido? AHHH dejad reviews plis! Si es k alguien lee eso por k ya vemos k Buffy aki no triunfa mucho a la gente... sniffff  
  
Gwen: Vale, guapísimos! No solo hay que dejar reviews, también hay que alabar nuestro gran arte, jejejej...  
  
Gracias por leer eso!! 


End file.
